Sirius the cock block
by KitKatPotterLover
Summary: This is not just a one shot, this is an excerpt from Hermione's Harry sequel which I've been working on in pieces. It's a bit of a sneak peak for a lack of a better way to put it. Please don't judge too harshly.


Sirius- The cock block.

Author's note: I intended to wait on this, it's not supposed to be a one shot. I've actually been working on Hermione's Harry and the sequel (haven't gotten far, just small pieces), and was intending to put this in the sequel. So… I guess this'll be a sneak peak for the sequel to Hermione's Harry.

Here we go, Sirius the cock block, an excerpt from Harmony VS. Toad-Face

Hermione couldn't focus on anything but Harry. His hands were everywhere at once, his kisses all-consuming and she was desperate to finish getting off her clothes. She needed to feel skin against skin, not a tease of fabric against skin.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Harry grasped the bottom of Hermione's black T-shirt and pulled it up over her head. Hermione giggled as the unwelcome garment was tossed into a corner of Harry's room at Grimmauld Place. Neither teen had ever been quite so grateful for Harry's impatience when he unhooked Hermione's bra and tossed it aside as well. The brunette looked up at Harry with those chocolatey eyes as she bit her bottom lip. It drove Harry crazy seeing her like that, and she knew it. Before she even knew what was happening Harry had pulled off her jeans and knickers in a frenzy and scrambled out of his own clothes before nearly tackling his girlfriend.

They'd had times when they were slow and gentle and loving. They'd had times when they were demanding and rough with one another. They'd had frenzied shags that they could barely remember afterward. This time would likely be a combination of the rough and frenzied shags.

Harry didn't hesitate, thrusting into Hermione near violently. He was encouraged by Hermione's moan of approval. They continued on like this for a while, Harry pounding himself into Hermione's tight warmth like a battering ram and Hermione nearly screaming out in pleasure with every thrust. Harry was thoroughly grateful that he'd talked Dobby into working for him and convincing the kind elf to cast a permanent silencing charm over Harry's room so no one would ever hear the two of them. It was moments like these that he just loved how much more responsible he was slowly becoming.

They were nearly THERE, almost over the edge when they heard the door click. "Hey lovebirds, Mum says dinner's almost ready and BLOODY FUCKING HELL WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Harry instantly hopped off of Hermione and shielded herself from view as he pulled his blankets up to cover himself as well. Ron was standing in their doorway with his jaw hanging open and his eyes bugging out in disbelief. Harry sighed inwardly, noting that he and Hermione would likely have to finish their activities later on.

"Ron what's with all the shouting?" The couple heard a feminine voice call from close by. Ron didn't move as Hermione buried herself under Harry's sheet and blanket and Harry held his own piece of fabric up to keep himself partially hidden. "Ron!" Ginny admonished when she finally walked up to the doorway and saw what was going on. "Get out of here right now it's rude to stare at a couple trying to have an intimate moment!"

"Wait for a second!" They heard a third voice call. Harry groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead. "Who's getting it on under my roof?" Sirius yelled and stopped in the doorway with a camera. "Priceless!" He yelled and snapped a photo of Harry and the lump under the blankets that happened to be Hermione.

"Sirius! Ron! Ginny!" Harry screamed. "Get out of my damn room! We had the silencing charm up for a reason damn it! We'll be down for dinner as soon as you give us enough time to dress ourselves!"

Ginny pulled Ron out of sight as she scolded and argued with her silent brother. Sirius did not move away, merely leaned against the door frame. "So… having fun godson of mine?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry grinned. "Tons, now if you'd walk out and shut the door, we'll be down in about… ten minutes. We were pretty close right before Ron burst through the door."

Sirius snorted and burst into a fit of laughter that Harry feared would shake the whole house. "Not bloody likely pup. Get yourself and your cute girlfriend downstairs to eat or so help me the whole house will be up here. Oh, if only I could see James and Lily in this position, I'd be in heaven!" Sirius laughed out and shut the door. "You've got five minutes to be downstairs before I start sending people up to drag your skinny arses out of bed!" He yelled before hurrying down the stairs.

Harry sighed and let his head hit the wooden headboard. "Alright Hermione, everyone's gone, you can stop hiding." When she didn't resurface Harry began to worry that maybe she was truly mortified beyond normal experience. But that thought quickly dissipated when he felt her lips and tongue around his still erect member. His eyes rolled back in his head and he reached under the blankets to tangle his hand in her hair. "Mione… Can't… Five… Bloody fucking merlin!" He gasped out as he came in her mouth.

Hermione finally pushed the blankets off of her and sat up with a smile. "You can pay me back after dinner. We should hurry before Sirius sends the twins up here. You know they'd have the most fun seeing us this exposed."

Harry nodded and began to dress himself quickly. Hermione pulled her clothes on rather hurriedly as well and they rushed down the stairs with the fear of further embarrassment propelling them forward at a break-neck pace.

They were met with tension at the dining table. Remus was reading the prophet, Ginny was picking at her nails, Ron was still unable to shut his mouth, the twins wore matching mischievous grins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were avoiding looking directly at Harry and Hermione, and Sirius was watching their every move with a smile so bright one would think he'd just been cleared of all charges.

"So," he finally said with a sickening smirk. "How great was it before we all disturbed your rather pleasurable activities?" Sirius asked. Hermione squeaked and hid her face in her hands while Harry ran one of his hands through his hair out of nervous habit. Sirius nodded. "Must have been pretty damn amazing."

"Shut up Sirius!" Both Harry and Hermione shouted together. Sirius burst into another fit of laughter as Molly sighed and waved the food (including an enormous snitch shaped birthday cake) over to the table.

"Let's just eat," she suggested. "Happy Birthday Harry," she said with a smile. Harry smiled and nodded as Sirius fell back in his seat. He couldn't seem to stop himself from laughing fit to wake the dead.

Ron finally took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Can someone please wipe my memory of about… ten minutes ago up until now? Please?"


End file.
